Get Out
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YJ/YB] Ini karena ulah Kwon BoA yang mengupload surab balasan Yunho di instagram miliknya.


[ Get Out ]

Presented by © Arakida Arisa

Pair: YunJae – YunBoa (cih)

 **WARNING: BOYS LOVE! GAY! DON'T LIKE? GO BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **A/N: NOT FOR BOA FANS**!

* * *

Get Out

* * *

Kwon Boa tersenyum cerah memegang sebuah amplop berisi selembar kertas di tangannya. Ia segera membuka surat itu setelah sebelumnya ia memfoto dan meng _upload_ nya di instagram miliknya.

BoA tersenyum cerah kala membaca surat balasan dari Jung Yunho, teman –orang yang disukainya—yang saat ini sedang melaksanakan wajib militer.

Saat _smartphone_ miliknya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah _notification_ masuk, ia segera mengambilnya. Lagi-lagi bibir wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum. Senyum penuh kepuasan.

Itu adalah _notification_ dari instagram miliknya. Dan setelah satu menit ia meng _upload_ foto balasan surat dari Yunho, kehebohan mulai terjadi. Entah itu dari fansnya, antifansnya, netizen, dan yang membuat BoA puas adalah kecemasan dari para penggemar Yunho-Jaejoong a.k.a YunJae shipper. _Well_ , jujur saja BoA sangat membenci para fans gila itu –menurutnya— yang tanpa lelah terus mendukung Yunho untuk bersama Kim Jaejoong.

BoA marah, tentu saja. Ia menyukai Jung Yunho, dan Yunho harus menjadi miliknya. Lagipula, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong merenggang akhir-akhir ini, jadi BoA punya kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekati Yunho.

Dan senyuman BoA menjadi tawa kemenangan setelah membaca komentar seorang netizen; ''Sepertinya Yunho dan BoA terlihat semakin dekat. Kupikir ini bukan sekadar hubungan pertemanan.''

Atau yang seperti ini; ''BoA dan Yunho cocok sekali bersama. Cepatlah _go public_ , kami menunggu kalian.''

Dan yang membuat BoA paling antusias adalah; ''Baiklah jika YunJae (Yunho-Hero Jaejoong) tidak ingin Yunho bersama dengan BoA.''

Ya, BoA sangat senang bisa membuat seorang YunJae shipper yang terkenal _fanatic_ kini beralih mendukungnya bersama Yunho.

BoA mengetik untuk membalas komentar salah satu fansnya di akun instagramnya.

''Terima kasih. Kalian juga berdoa untuk Yunho agar dia bisa menjalani wajib militernya dengan baik.''

* * *

Get Out

* * *

Kim Jaejoong mendecih sebal melihat layar ponselnya. Laki-laki cantik itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

' _Pamer Dapat Surat Pribadi, BoA dan Yunho TVXQ Dipaksa Nikah'_

Itulah judul artikel yang sedang Jaejoong baca.

 _Siapa yang tak senang mendapat surat tulisan tangan dari sahabatnya. Oleh karena itu, BoA membagi kebahagiaannya dengan fans saat mendapatkan surat dari sang sahabat, U-Know Yunho._

 _Melalui akun Instagramnya, BoA menunjukkan foto amplop berisi surat yang ditulis langsung oleh Yunho. Solois kebanggaan SM Entertainment itu mengaku senang mendapat surat tulisan tangan setelah sekian lama dari seseorang._

 _"Sudah beberapa waktu sejak aku menulis atau menerima sebuah surat tulisan tangan dari seseorang," tulis BoA. "Temanku, terima kasih untuk balasanmu! Selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja! #soldierfriend #MyFriendYundollie._

 _Di postingannya itu, BoA jelas menekankan persahabatannya dengan Yunho yang saat ini sedang wamil. Di amplop pun tertulis "Friend Yunho, to BoA". Tapi fans melihatnya berbeda. Surat itu membuat mereka ingin agar BoA dan member TVXQ tersebut menikah saja karena dianggap sangat serasi._

 _"Raja dan ratu. OTP-ku. Kalian berkencanlah," komentar seorang fans. "Nikah dah sono /Yunho /BoA," dukung pemilik akun bapmeokjae. "BoA umma, Yunho appa, jadian aja plis," sambung fans lain._

 _"Yunho dan BoA sangat imut. Aku benar-benar tak akan terkejut jika suatu hari mereka berkencan," tambah lainnya. "Baiklah, jika YunJae (Yunho dan Hero Jaejoong) tidak bersama, aku ingin Yunho bersama dengan BoA," timpal fans lain. "BoA menerima surat dari Yunho. Oooooo, aku mencium YunBoa di sini," canda lainnya._

 _Apa-apaan itu Yundollie?_ Batin Jaejoong keki.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika wanita itu belum menyerah. Sudah berulang kali BoA meng _upload_ berita tentang wanita itu bersama Yunho –entah dalam bentuk foto atau yang lain—di media _social_. Wanita itu memang suka membuat sensasi.

Jaejoong tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa mantan sahabatnya Kwon Boa sangat menyukai –lebih tepatnya mencintai kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. Sudah berkali-kali wanita itu mencoba membuatnya dan Yunho putus hubungan, seringkali dengan sensasi 'murahan' miliknya.

Mengingat masa lalu, Jaejoong jadi menyesal. Ia tidak tahu jika dulu BoA mau bersahabat dengannya hanya karena ingin mendekati Yunho, dan bodohnya ia malah sering menceritakan perihal permasalahannya dengan Yunho pada BoA. Setelah _lawsuit_ JYJ barulah Jaejoong tahu bahwa BoA selama ini sudah memanfaatkannya. Wanita itu bahkan terang-terangan menyerang JYJ dan mengadu domba dirinya dengan Yunho. Sempat terjadi kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Yunho kala itu –bahkan mereka putus—tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Yunho kembali mengajaknya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan, dan Jaejoong tahu bahwa BoA sangat murka. Wanita itu kemudian dengan terang-terangan mendekati Yunho di depan media agar publik mengira bahwa dia dan Yunho terlibat dalam hubungan khusus.

Benar-benar wanita ular, seperti namanya.

''Yunho-ah,'' Jaejoong menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

Di seberang sana, orang yang dihubungi Jaejoong menyahut. ''Ada apa, Boo?''

Jaejoong merengut. Harusnya liburan wajib militernya selama satu hari ini dimanfaatkan secara baik, tetapi malah membuatnya naik pitam. ''Kau sudah mendengar apa yang wanita itu perbuat?''

''Maksudmu?''

''Tentu saja sahabatmu itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan BoA.''

Jung Yunho mendesah. ''Aku tahu. Ku kira hal itu wajar saja. Tidak ada yang salah.''

Jaejoong menggeram sengit. ''Tidak ada yang salah?! Apa itu semua terlihat biasa saja di matamu?! Di mana otakmu, Jung! Jelas sekali wanita itu berusaha mendekatimu dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja!''

Jaejoong tidak bisa untuk tidak emosi. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar.

''Kau cemburu? BoA juga temanmu, Boo.''

''Sejak aku tahu dia memanfaatkanku, dia bukan lagi temanku!'' desis Jaejoong.

''Jae, jangan melebih-lebihkan hal kecil seperti itu, tolong. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama mengobrol denganmu, waktu istirahatku hampir habis.''

Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena dia sedih, melainkan karena dia marah dan kecewa atas respons Yunho yang terkesan lebih memihak BoA.

''Baiklah aku tidak akan melebih-lebihkan hal kecil seperti perkataanmu, Jung! Mungkin itu terlihat biasa saja di matamu, tapi tidak bagiku.'' Jaejoong menghela napas. ''Selamat tinggal, Jung. Ku harap kita masih bisa berteman baik setelah ini.''

''B-boo? Apa mak—''

PIK

Jaejoong segera memutuskan teleponnya. Ia menyeka sudut matanya yang berair.

Ia kesal. Marah. Kecewa.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong juga sedih. Kalian tentu saja bisa menafsirkan makna kalimat yang tadi dilayangkannya untuk Yunho.

Ya, perpisahan.

Bukan kali pertama Jaejoong memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Ini adalah untuk yang ke empat kalinya. Dan tentu saja penyebab putusnya hubungannya dengan Yunho tak lain adalah Kwon BoA. Wanita itu benalu dalam hubungannya dan Yunho.

Wanita yang memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Yunho.

Wanita yang berulang kali mencoba memisahkannya dengan Yunho. Selamat, kau berhasil.

Wanita yang tanpa malu sengaja mencari sensasi dengan kedekatan hubungannya bersama Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong sudah lelah sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak bisa mempertahankan Yunho yang menurutnya kurang begitu tegas.

* * *

Get Out

* * *

Jung Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia menatap ponselnya yang kini sudah meredup.

Apa maksud Jaejoong tadi? Apa laki-laki itu memutuskannya lagi? Untuk keempat kalinya?

Sejujurnya Yunho tahu bahwa dia memang salah karena membuat Jaejoong selalu kesal dengannya karena kedekatannya dengan BoA. Dekat tidak masalah, tapi yang membuat Jaejoong begitu kesal adalah BoA yang terus-terusan mengumbar kedekatannya bersama BoA dan wanita itu dengan sengaja meng _upload_ nya ke media _social_ yang tentunya menyebabkan skandal. Dan bukan hanya sekali dua kali BoA melakukan itu, tetapi sudah berkali-kali.

Yunho bukan lagi pria lugu. Ia pria dewasa yang tentunya paham dengan situasi yang ia hadapi. Tapi, dia tidak bisa secara langsung berbicara pada BoA dan menyuruh wanita itu menjauhinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghindari BoA sebisa mungkin. Tapi nyatanya, BoA seperti hantu yang bisa berada di sana-sini. Wanita itu entah bagaimana caranya bisa terus mengetahui posisinya.

Bahkan pernah sekali kencannya bersama Jaejoong batal karena BoA memintanya menjadi _dancer_ untuk _comeback_ nya _'Only One'_. Yunho sebenarnya hendak menolak, tetapi Kim Young Min telah lebih dulu menyetujuinya, sehingga terpaksa ia membatalkan kencannya. Dan batalnya kencan itu membuat Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Yunho meremas ponselnya erat. Ia mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, tapi lelaki itu tidak menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Yunho mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong lagi, ia tidak ingin Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan mereka lagi.

''Jung Yunho, waktu istirahat sudah habis! Segera kembali ke lapangan!''

Yunho menatap ponselnya kecewa. Jaejoong tidak menjawab panggilannya. Mungkin Jaejoong terlalu marah padanya.

''Ye, Kapten!''

* * *

Get Out

* * *

Shim Changmin duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan tegang. Di depannya, Kim Jaejoong yang biasa ia panggil dengan 'Umma' menangis tersedu-sedu.

Entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong ke sini di saat ia mendapat jatah libur wajib militer, yang pasti Changmin tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk mengenai hubungan Jaejoong dan _leader_ nya, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis seperti Yoochun, ia orang yang kuat, jika ia menangis seperti ini pastilah itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yunho, karena hanya Yunho saja yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kuat menjadi sensitif perasaannya.

''Umma, ada apa?'' Changmin bertanya secara hati-hati pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeka matanya yang berair, ia tersedu pelan sebelum berucap. ''U-umma… U-umma putus dengan Appa-mu Min-ah.''

Shim Changmin tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. Ia tidak terkejut. Sama sekali tidak. Ini bukan kali pertama Jaejoong mengatakan hal serupa ini padanya. Ini adalah yang ke empat kalinya, jika Changmin tidak salah hitung.

Dan yang kemudian bisa dilakukan Changmin hanya mendesah pelan. Dipandangnya Jaejoong yang kini sudah tidak menangis. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah tenang perasaannya.

''Kenapa putus lagi, Umma?'' tanya Changmin. ''Kalian sudah berpacaran sembilan tahun dan ini kali ke empat kalian putus, kalau aku tidak salah hitung.''

''BoA.''

Satu kata itu cukup untuk Changmin. Ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. BoA adalah penganggu dalam hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho, Changmin tahu itu. wanita itu memang jelas sekali menyukai Yunho dan berusaha mendapatkannya. Bahkan BoA tak jarang menemui mereka –lebih tepatnya Yunho, saat mereka sedang promosi album baru mereka. BoA juga tak sungkan membawa makanan untuk Yunho kala ia dan leadernya sedang sibuk syuting MV mereka. Dan yang terakhir adalah, BoA yang terang-terangan bersikap kasar pada para _dancer_ wanita yang terlibat dalam MV Champagne Yunho.

Yang Changmin tidak habis pikir adalah, Boa yang tidak pernah malu menunjukkan sikap bahwa wanita itu mendekati Yunho padahal wanita itu –Changmin yakin seratus persen—tentunya tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yunho. Kecuali kalau wanita itu menutup mata dan telinganya mengenai hubungan YunJae.

''Apa karena surat balasan itu?'' tanya Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk. ''Ya. Dan aku tidak habis pikir kalau Appa mu itu membalas surat wanita busuk itu.'' geram Jaejoong. Nadanya naik satu oktaf saat menyebutkan kata 'wanita busuk'.

''Jadi karena itu? Umma, mana mungkin Yunho Appa tidak membalas surat BoA nuna? Kami satu agensi, dan Appa tentunya tidak mau ada rumor bahwa artis-artis SM tidak akur, walau faktanya memang begitu.''

Jaejoong melotot. ''Jadi maksudmu lebih baik dia dikabarkan akan menikah dengan BoA daripada dikabarkan kurang akur dengan wanita itu?''

''Ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku Umma.'' Sanggah Changmin cepat. Bisa bahaya jika Jaejoong mengamuk. ''Coba Umma pikir lagi, itu hanya surat balasan. Dan Umma tahu kan apa itu? Jelas BoA nuna duluan yang menulis surat untuk Appa, Appa kan hanya membalas, yang berarti Appa tidak berniat menghubunginya. Dan Yunho Appa juga tidak berpikir kalau BoA nuna akan memfoto surat balasan itu dan meng _upload_ nya.''

Changmin diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega saat Jaejoong kini sudah tampak berpikir.

 _Kau harus mentraktirku sebulan penuh, hyung_ , batinnya penuh kemenangan.

''Dasar ulat bulu!'' desis Jaejoong. ''Dan Appa mu mau-maunya digoda oleh ulat bulu itu!''

''BoA nuna memang selalu mendekati Appa, tapi percayalah Umma, Appa tidak pernah menggubrisnya.''

Jaejoong menatap tajam Changmin. ''Apa kau sedang memihak Appa mu saat ini?''

Changmin menelan ludahnya gugup. ''T-tidak kok, Umma.''

Jaejoong menghela napas dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. ''Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar wanita itu menjauh dari Yunho?''

''Ku pikir Umma memang harus berbicara empat mata dengan BoA nuna.''

''Maksudmu?''

''Maksudku—ehm, kalau Umma berbicara dengan BoA nuna, buat BoA nuna menjauh dari Appa.''

Jaejoong meremas tangannya. ''Kau pikir ini akan berhasil?'' Changmin menangguk. ''Tapi kan aku sudah putus dengan Yunho.'' Keluh Jaejoong. Mana mungkin kan ia menyuruh seseorang menjauhi Yunho di saat ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa pria itu lagi.

''Aku yakin Appa tidak mau putus dengan Umma. Tenang saja, Appa terlalu mencintai Umma.''

Jaejoong mengangguk.

''Baiklah.'' Kata Jaejoong sedikit ragu. ''Min, kau pasti tahu kan di mana apartemen wanita itu?''

Changmin mengangguk ragu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis.

Dan Changmin tahu bahwa perang dunia ke tiga akan segera dimulai.

* * *

Get Out

* * *

Kwon BoA membaringkan tubuhnya nyaman di sofa ruang santainya. Tangannya bergerak lincah di touch screen smartphone-nya. Entah apa yang sedang diperbuat wanita itu. Yang jelas, saat ini BoA sedang tersenyum bahagia—penuh kemenangan.

Ia sekali lagi membaca judul artikel yang sedang dibacanya.

' _Pamer Dapat Surat Pribadi, BoA dan Yunho TVXQ Dipaksa Nikah_ '

Dan BoA hanya berharap jika suatu saat nanti hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi lamunan BoA buyar karena mendengar pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan cepat wanita itu meletakkan ponselnya di sofa dan bergegas membukakan pintu apartemen.

Saat pintu apartemennya terbuka, BoA kaget. Tentu saja, karena di depannya berdiri dengan angkuh seorang Kim Jaejoong.

''Jaeee—'' bisik BoA setengah tak percaya.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kalinya sejak mereka bersiteru 6 tahun yang lalu, dan _well_ tentu saja dia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan datang ke apartemennya.

''Oh, hai, nuna..'' sapa Jaejoong ramah. Laki-laki cantik yang kini rambutnya pendek itu tersenyum. ''Tidak memperbolehkan kami masuk?''

BoA mengernyit heran. Tapi sedetik kemudian kemunculan Shim Changmin membuatnya paham. Changmin tampak mendatangi Jaejoong dengan terengah-engah. Sepertinya _monsterfood_ itu mengejar Jaejoong.

BoA tersenyum gugup. Ia membuka lebih lebar pintu apartemennya, membiarkan kedua tamu tak diundangnya untuk masuk.

''Interior yang bagus.'' Komentar Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu melepaskan kaca matanya dan dengan santai duduk di sofa ruang tamu milik BoA. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dengan gaya _'bossy'_ nya.

Changmin duduk di samping Jaejoong. Punggungnya direbahkan di punggung sofa, menetralkan deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sial, ia jarang berolahraga akhir-akhir ini, jadi membuatnya cepat lelah. Ia akan memulai olahraga rutinnya lagi besok pagi.

''Kau mau minum apa, Jae?'' tanya BoA menawarkan.

Sebenarnya BoA tidak suka dengan kedatangan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyukai laki-laki itu. Ada banyak faktor yang membuatnya tidak menyukai seorang Kim Jaejoong yang dielu-elukan semua orang. Faktor utamanya tentu saja karena pria itu adalah kekasih Yunho.

Tentu. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan lebih dari pertemanan, hanya saja dia menutup mata. Dia yakin selama Yunho nyaman bersamanya, pasti pria itu akan memutuskan Jaejoong. Cepat atau lambat.

Kim Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya. ''Tidak usah repot-repot, nuna. Kedatanganku ke sini hanya sebentar saja. Duduklah.'' Kata Jaejoong ringan.

BoA mengangguk tanpa minat. Ia segera duduk di depan sofa Jaejoong dan Changmin.

''Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kedatanganku ke sini untuk memintamu menjauhi Jung Yunhoku!'' kata Jaejoong menekankan di setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkannya.

BoA terdiam. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, dia tertawa. Tawa yang tak kalah angkuh dengan senyuman Kim Jaejoong.

''Kalau aku tidak mau?'' balas BoA ringan.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. ''Oh, gampang. Aku hanya tinggal meminta Yunho menjauhimu, dan semuanya selesai.'' Kata Jaejoong tak kalah ringannya.

BoA mendelik tidak suka. Wanita itu menatap Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum manis—menurutnya senyum menyebalkan padanya.

''Silakan saja, Yunho tak akan pernah menjauhiku.'' Ujar BoA terdengar sangat percaya diri.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia memainkan ponselnya. ''Dengarkan aku, nuna. Kau tinggal memilih mundur sendiri atau aku yang akan membuatmu mundur—'' Jaejoong mengisyaratkan BoA untuk diam saat wanita itu hendak menyanggahnya. ''Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Aku bisa membuat Yunho menjauhimu, bahkan membencimu.''

BoA tersenyum miring. ''Memangnya kau bisa?''

''Tentu saja aku bisa. Apa aku harus membuktikannya sekarang?''

BoA terdiam ragu. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang memutar-mutar ponselnya tanpa minat. Si jangkung hoobae nya di SM –Changmin—pun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya duduk diam dan menyimak, tanpa ada minat untuk ikut campur.

Changmin sebenarnya jengah juga melihat BoA yang terang-terangan mendekati Yunho. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin ikut campur. Selama hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong baik-baik saja, maka wanita itu aman. Tapi kini, setelah hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong memburuk, entahlah apakah ia masih bisa bersikap biasa saja dengan wanita ini.

''Sudahlah nuna, kau sudah kalah dari awal. Yunho hyung tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Sadarlah.'' Kata Changmin tanpa minat. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut terlibat kali ini.

BoA menatap Changmin sengit. ''Aku tidak akan menyerah, Min-ah. Kau lihat saja nanti, Yunho akan menjadi milikku.''

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah. ''Yunho hyung tidak suka wanita pendek dan tidak _sexy_ sepertimu.'' Kata Changmin pedas. ''Kalau kau mau dilirik Yunho hyung, tinggikan dulu badanmu dan _sexy_ kan tubuhmu. Satu lagi, percantik wajah tuamu.''

Jaejoong dalam hati tertawa nista mendengar perkataan Changmin yang walaupun kalem tapi sangat menusuk hati. Tidak salah kalau Changmin terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya. Dalam hati Jaejoong paham kenapa Junsu dulu sering dibuat Changmin menangis. Karena Changmin selain menyebalkan juga bermulut pedas.

''Bagaimana kalau Yunho akan melirikku?'' tantang BoA. Wanita itu menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong dengan senyum yang sulit dimengerti.

''Aku akan menelan diriku sendiri.'' Balas Changmin tanpa minat.

BoA mendecih. ''Buktikan kata-katamu nanti.''

''Buktikan dulu kata-katamu maka akan kubuktikan kata-kataku, bodoh.''

''Kau tunggu saja nanti.''

''Ternyata selain bodoh kau juga suka bermimpi ya. Bangunlah, jelek.''

Jaejoong hanya menikmati obrolan Changmin tanpa minat ikut di dalamnya. Baginya sudah cukup melihat wajah kusut BoA yang kesal dengan Changmin.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Jaejoong bergetar. Ia melihat ID si pemanggil. Ternyata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkatnya dan dengan sengaja me _loudspeaker_ nya.

''Sayang, aku mohon aku tidak mau putus denganmu.''

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengatakan apa-apa, Yunho sudah lebih dahulu menyerocos.

''Aku janji aku akan menjaga jarak dengan BoA nuna, kalau perlu menjauhinya. Tapi aku mohon jangan putuskan hubungan kita.''

Jaejoong sekarang tersenyum mengejek pada BoA yang kini tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Wanita itu menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya.

''Aku bersumpah aku hanya mencintaimu, Boo. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai BoA. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Sungguh.''

Mata BoA berkaca-kaca.

Jadi dia hanya kakak bagi seorang Yunho? Tidak lebih?

''Boo, bicaralah. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.'' Yunho masih terus berbicara tanpa henti. ''Aku akan menjauhi BoA nuna. Aku janji.''

''Sayang? Boo? Jae—''

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. ''Yunho, kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti.'' Katanya dan menutup sambungan telepon begitu saja.

Ia tekekeh kecil. ''Sudah mendengarnya sendiri, kan, nuna?'' kata Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek. ''Aku bahkan tidak perlu membujuknya untuk menjauhimu.'' Kata Jaejoong.

Pria cantik itu segera berdiri.

BoA terduduk hampa di sofa miliknya.

Jadi ini penolakan secara tidak langsung?

''Besok aku akan meng _upload_ lebih dari sekadar surat,'' kata Changmin. ''Aku akan meng _upload_ fotoku dicium Yunho hyung, siapa tahu langsung dipaksa nikah dengan Yunho hyung.'' Sindir Changmin sadis.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Ia menarik lengan Changmin dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen BoA.

Sedangkan si pemilik apartemen sendiri sedang sibuk menata hatinya yang hancur lebur.

Selamat tinggal BoA, dan berhentilah bermimpi.

 **The End**

Haha, _absurd_ lagi- _absurd_ lagi LOL

Ara emosi waktu buat ini ROTFL

Gimana? Jadi, ini _**semi-canon**_ , atau malahan _**canon**_? –ketawa nista—


End file.
